OOS 72
Korrinoth 4, sometime after returning from the Ghost Road. It is immediately preceded by OOS 70. It occurred between sessions 30 and 30.5. Transcript Veggrek: “Is the asteroid going to eat Timeless Space?” "Because now I’ve got to thinking, if it’s a fine enough place to spend your honeymoon, if we need to evacuate people...” Teer: Teer looks up at Squire. "Er. Hm." "I don't know that it's going to eat Timeless Space, but judging from what Amber told us it's not exactly... peaceful. I think that perhaps her and Sir Andy seek a more adventurous lifestyle." Veggrek: “Yeah, but they’ve got a life to style.” “I just don’t want to speed into getting the glow worm out if we could need it.” Teer: "Hm." "Provided we did have Timeless Space as a... perhaps extreme backup, I believe there must be some easier way to get there than to kill you repeatedly for every person on the planet." "Maybe using the portal we saw at the Lab, for example." Veggrek: “Mm.” Teer: "I'll admit, it's... a consideration, though. If we had no way to stop the end, getting people to another dimension would be better than nothing." Veggrek: “Reckon it’s best to leave our options open?” Teer: He looks at Squire again. "Not with the glow worm." Veggrek: “No?” Teer: "I don't think we want to risk sending anyone else to Timeless Space on accident." "It's probably not that bad there, but from the sounds of it it would be easier to have somebody resurrect you if you die than it would to try and pull Lei out of a dimension almost no one can leave." Veggrek: “Alright.” “Thanks.” Teer: He nods. Veggrek: “...I’m a bit freaked out about the de-worming procedure, honestly. I think I’m trying to weasel out of it.” Teer: "Oh." "You are.... more concerned with the procedure than with the worm being there?" Veggrek: “Little bit, yeah. Is that selfish? It’s just— that first time they tried to pull it out was... a lot.” “And I’ve sort of gotten used to it. You know? I’ve had to.” “And now that I know it’s not... it’s not killing people...” “I mean, it’s not that I want it there, but... They can both be frightening, can’t they?” Teer: "I suppose that makes sense." Teer sets down the tablet. Or the book. Whatever he's holding at the moment. "Whatever method we take here - journeying into the realm of dreams - this is not going to be easy. But... it's not just you that we need to fix. We need to help your Lady Dyana, too. ....And Dort, I guess." "My point is, you will not be alone in this." Veggrek: “Thank you, Teer. I needed to hear that.” Teer: Teer places a hand on Squire's shoulder for a moment, and draws it back. Veggrek: “Love you, Teer.” Teer: He stills for a moment. As many times as Squire says it, it always seems to catch him off guard. "Love you too." Category:OOS